


103° Heat

by letsnotlookback



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, WIP, touchin' tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsnotlookback/pseuds/letsnotlookback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A massive heat wave sweeps through Texas leaving everyone in the Ramsey-Free household exhausted, sticky, and maybe a little judgement impaired. While trying to keep cool, Geoff, Gavin, and Griffon realize they might be able to enjoy the boiling weather after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	103° Heat

**Part One - Weather Patterns**  
  
 _"As you can see on the map by the large spread of red and orange traveling down the central Texas area to the coast, the Texas heatwave has not decreased in strength. With temperatures at lows of 93° and highs at 105°, the Station would like to remind everyone to stay indoors, drink plenty of water, and wear sunblock if you plan on being outside. And now for traffic…”_  
  
Gavin stared lazily at the t.v. screen. He ignored the weather woman and her thick county accent to instead watch the red, orange, and white bleed like watercolors over the state of Texas on the green screen behind her. His eyes focused on a small number over the city of Austin. 103°. One hundred and three fucking degrees Fahrenheit outside. Gavin moaned in annoyance and stretched across the couch to slam his fingers on the t.v. remote a few times before it clicked off. Even in the air conditioned living room of the Ramsey-Free household he could feel everywhere his clothes stuck to his summer tanned skin and it was making him uncomfortable and slightly nauseous. He slowly gathered himself off the couch, careful not to move his head too fast and risk becoming light headed, and scuffed his feet into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey," Griffon sighed into her mason glass as Gavin plopped down at the breakfast bar beside her. He managed a weak "-ey" in response.  
  
 "Christ, I know I probably look bad but you look like hell, Gav." Her tone suddenly took a 180 spin from friend to mother, a quality he had always adored about Griff’s personality. She hopped off her stool and started rummaging through drawers and cabinets, finally settling for a small clean dish cloth. Gavin watched her hands as she turned on the sink faucet and soaked the cloth in water before wringing it out. There was a perfect contrast between the intense abstract lines of her tattoos and the gentle way her hands worked. Griffon brought the damp towel and pressed it against Gavin’s forehead. He felt himself melt into the cool touch and a deep “thank you” mumble from his mouth.  
  
Griff laughed and instructed the brit to hold the damn towel to his head while she got some iced tea out of the fridge. Again, Gavin watched her, too exhausted from the heat to chime in and hold an actual conversation. Instead he focused on the trails of sweat that dripped from the nape of her neck to beneath the back of her blue tanktop. Her blonde hair was styled in short braided pig tails, leaving her entire neck exposed.   
  
She pushed the mason jar of organic sweet tea into Gavin’s free hand. “Drink up. You’re probably dehydrated from that game of Ring of Fire last night.”   
  
"Wha-" Gavin started, trying to counter argue. Most of the Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth guys had all gotten together at Michael’s apartment to horse around in the community pool. It only took a few hours in the sun before the party traveled upstairs. Eventually people sprawled throughout Michael’s apartment, each room playing a different drinking game. Geoff and Gavin had found themselves suddenly go from sitting together on the chilled floor tile of the master bath alone to Micheal, Joel, Brandon, and a few others roping them into playing a brutal Ring of Fire game.   
  
Gav silently wondered if she knew all of what had happened last night. His cheeks blushed, remembering the feeling of Geoff’s fingers lacing through his sweat slicked hair and Geoff’s tongue licking a hot stripe from his collarbone up to the soft of his ear in combination of his black pressed against the cold tile.  
  
"Oh, don’t start." Griffon quipped. "I knew Geoff was hungover the minute he woke up and I figured you’d be the same. He’s at the store now picking up more aspirin." She didn’t mention the new redness blooming across Gav’s cheeks to the tips of his ears or the way his eyes had glassed over, the way they do when he’s day dreaming.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he smiled and mumbled out another “thank you” between loud gulps of tea. Griffon laughed again, raking her fingers through his messy hair before walking out to the living room.  
  
Gavin gathered a few chunks of ice in his mouth and swirled them around with his tongue while thinking about the swirls of color on the weather map, the swirls of ink decorating Griffon and Geoff’s arms, and the sweat that trickled down their backs in swirled patterns from the 103° heat. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOT A (even remotely) FINISHED WORK. I basically just needed a place to put it so it didn't get lost and so I could still expand on it. I'll probably revise and add to it fairly soon.


End file.
